generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Tennyson
Ultimatrix grants ability to transform into various aliens that possess a wide variety of powers and abilities |weapons = Ultimatrix, Omnitrix (flashback) |enemies = Generator Rex (formerly), Alpha |portrayed by: = Yuri Lowenthal |relations = Gwen Tennyson (cousin) Max (grandfather) |allies = Kevin Levin, Rex Salazar, White Knight |enemies = Alpha, Biowulf, Skalamander, I-Bol |species = 3/4 Human and 1/4 Anodite |base of operations = Bellwood (mentioned) |group affiliation(s) = Plumbers (mentioned) }} Ben Tennyson is a teenager who wields the Ultimatrix, formerly the Omnitrix. He arrived in Rex's world through a space-time rift. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" History Background Ben is a living legend in his universe due to his use of the powerful Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. When he was ten years of age he found the Omnitrix, a watch filled with alien DNA which had fallen from space. He and his friend and cousin, Kevin and Gwen, are part of a group called the Plumbers. Heroes United When Ben first arrived in Rex's universe, they both got into a vicious battle as Ben mistook Rex for an alien while Rex mistook him for an E.V.O. Ben was eventually captured by the Providence Defect Group, but he escaped, trying to find a way back home. Once he finally realized that there was no way back he gave up and decided to assist Rex in his time of need. At this point, Ben met Caesar, who had come to save them both from Alpha, a dangerous creation made by Caesar six years ago during the Nanite Project. After Alpha turned hostile, Ben used Cannonbolt to escape with Rex from Alpha. The two went back to The Plant where they played basketball and explained their origins. However, Alpha attacked the E.V.O. containment to absorb the nanites from the E.V.O.s there and attempted to do the same to Rex. Ben used Fourarms to help save Rex from Alpha and drived him off. Physical appearance Ben Tennyson is a sixteen year-old male with green eyes and brown hair. He normally wears a green jacket with white stripes and a "10" on it. He also wears a black T-shirt underneath along with blue jeans and sneakers. Most noticeably, he wears a green gauntlet-like watch on his wrist, addressed as the Ultimatrix. In all of his alien forms, he has green eyes and the Ultimatrix badge symbol on his chest. In a flashback, a ten-year-old Ben has a white T-shirt with a black stripe in the center. Equipment Ben wields the power of the Ultimatrix — a powerful alien watch that resembles a gauntlet. The Ultimatrix grants him the ability to change into various extraterrestrial lifeforms, thus granting him a wide variety of powers and abilities. It also allows him to "evolve" his aliens into their ultimate forms. Known alien lifeforms Please note that these are only the aliens seen in "Heroes United". For more of Ben's aliens, please visit the Ben 10 Planet. Appearances Season Three * 310-311. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Comics * Action Pack #65. "Hero Times Two" Trivia * Rex once asked if Ben is one of the "glass half-full guys", implying that Ben is an optimist. * Many of the aliens seen in Ben's flashback are not used in "Heroes United". * In the Ben 10 series, Ben usually calls out the name of the alien he transforms into, but he does not do this in "Heroes United". * Ben obtained some of Rex's nanites when Rex tried to 'cure' him as Diamondhead and Rath, therefore making him the only person in his world with nanites and liable to go E.V.O. * Ben is the third character intended to be 'cured' by Rex and being failed to do so due to not being an E.V.O, the others being the Chupacabra and the Tyrannosaurus Rex. External links * For more information on Ben Tennyson, see the article on Ben 10 Planet. * For more information on Ben Tennyson's Ultimatrix, see this article on Ben 10 Planet. References Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Major characters